Thrown into the Supernatural
by StarryBlueMelody
Summary: Mia, an unsuspecting human, gets kidnapped to be part of a vampire army, but fortunately, her boyfriend, Kody, who happens to be the newest addition to the Cullen family, is desperately looking for her to save her from her doomed fate. This takes place after Breaking Dawn and includes the old characters, but its focus is on my new ones.
1. Kidnapped

Of all the days I could have walked home, it had to be the one where the sky was the darkest it had been in a long time. Dark clouds covered the sky, and the air was chilly and humid, waiting for water to start pouring from the sky. It was bound to rain eventually, so I tried to hurry home as fast as I could. My mom had to work, and my boyfriend Kody was on vacation with his family. Apparently, they were visiting some relatives in Alaska. Usually he drove me home or to his house after school. We spent a lot of time there. I loved snuggling up in his side on the couch and talking about whatever. Nevertheless, here I was waiting to feel raindrops on my head at any moment.

As I walked, I looked at my surroundings in the ominous silence. There were pretty flowers in some people's front yards or big, leafy trees. A lone car passed me, but otherwise, it was empty. Everyone had already rushed home to avoid the impending rain. The scene was almost peaceful with its quietness and emptiness.

Suddenly, I heard the slamming of a car door and took a glance behind me. Before my head could even turn around completely, a man grabbed me and started dragging me towards the car. My heart started pounding, and I freaked out. My mom had always talked about people being kidnapped off the street on the way to or from school, but I never thought it would happen to me. I struggled and tried to hit the man holding on to me, but he had an impossibly strong grip. I managed to get a good elbow into his stomach, but it felt like I hit a metal wall; I'd definitely have a bruise later. With the last of my strength right before reaching the car, I gave the loudest scream I could, but of course there was nobody around to hear it.

Despite my efforts, I was thrown into the back of the car and tied up with a blindfold on. I continued trying to escape, but it was hopeless. There was nothing I could do. My backpack was ripped off of me and thrown back onto the sidewalk, so I didn't even have my cell phone to call for help.

For the longest times, I tried to struggle out of the restraints, but it was impossible when I kept falling over. The car would take sharp turns causing me to fly across to the other side and slam into the opposite wall. After an especially rough move, I hit my head and blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in an empty room with metal walls, floor, and ceiling. There weren't even any lights; if it weren't for the sliver of light from beneath a door, I wouldn't have been able to see anything. With a dull ache in my head and bruises all over my body, I stood up and went to the door. There was no doorknob or even any hinges to be seen. It was probably some kind of electronic door that slid in and out. Whatever this place was, it was highly fortified. No one could ever break out. Out of frustration, I started pounding on the door anyway.

"Hello?" I called out not really expecting an answer.

"Oh good, you're up." A voice echoed around the room causing me to jump. It seemed to come out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" I asked. I figured the single question encompassed everything I wanted to know.

"You've been randomly selected to join my special army; however, you seem to have some friends, so we're waiting to make sure they're not looking for you before you start." What was this guy talking about? This was so weird.

"Why would I want to help you and who are you talking about?" I was completely alone when they took me.  
"I will give you the greatest gift known to mankind. As for your friends, I was hoping you could tell me, but apparently not." Why was this guy being so cryptic?

"What gift is that?" I yelled into the air. Apparently, the guy had decided he was done explaining as I didn't receive a reply. I sat down against a wall unsure what to do. At least this guy wasn't planning on killing me directly although he did want me to join what I'm guessing was a gang which probably would end up in my death anyway.

I didn't know where I was or how to get out. It probably would be a while before anyone realized I was gone. Had they figured out yet? I didn't even know how long it had been. I started breaking into sobs knowing how hopeless this situation was. I was never going to get out of here. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to a beep and swishing noise. When I looked up, the door was open and a guard was waiting expectantly in front of it. Bright lights were flooding into the room from outside causing the guard's face to be cast in shadow.

The guard took a couple of steps inside, placed down a tray of food, and left swiftly. I walked over to it and took it back to where I was sitting in the far corner. The food didn't look very appealing, but at the sight of it, my stomach grumbled violently anyway. I ate the bland food, hoping it wasn't poisoned, and then noticed that the door was still open.

Did they forget to close it? They couldn't have randomly forgotten. Is this a test? Do I get punished for leaving my room? Not caring about the consequences, I left the half-finished tray where it was and fled out of the room, heart pounding in anticipation.

I was in a hallway similar to my room - the floor, walls, and ceiling all made of the same metal were absolutely plain. There were, however, blinding lights and doors similar to the one I walked through that stretched down the seemingly endless hallway. One side ended in a door that was open and the other in an opening to a large room. I ran to the end with the open door and found a bathroom. My bladder suddenly felt extremely full, so I quickly made use of the room because it wouldn't help to escape on a full bladder. When I travelled to the other side, I was met with the strangest sight.

The room was huge but empty. Half the room didn't even have a floor. Instead, it abruptly ended in a cliff that dropped down to another large room about a hundred feet below which had numerous doors in it. What the heck? What was even the purpose of this? Not only was this completely useless without any stairs to get down, but it was also extremely dangerous. Anyone could easily fall over the edge and plummet to their death.

I backed away from the edge and walked around. There wasn't much to do, but it was better than staying in that small, dark room. I wondered what was behind the other closed doors - other holding rooms, stairs or an elevator to get to the bottom. After hours of doing nothing, I was ordered back to the room by the sourceless voice, and a guard walked in with more food. Eventually, I fell asleep in the room.

When I woke up, the door was closed again, and I groaned in frustration. I laid there completely bored and wishing someone would come save me. In the silence, my ears picked up a sound, but I couldn't make out what it was. When I pressed up against the wall, I heard it again. It was a higher pitched sound. As it continued on, I realized it was someone screaming. Were they torturing someone? My initial thoughts were that it was some enemy from their gang, but then I remembered that guy's weird statement about "the greatest gift to mankind". Did it involve that somehow? Whatever caused someone to scream that much didn't sound like any gift to me, but that guy's mind was obviously messed up.

For a couple days, or what I called days based on the food schedule, my door was always kept shut except for when a guard brought food or escorted me to the bathroom. There was no more freedom to walk around.  
With nothing else to do, I listened in the dark to the poor soul that continued screaming for days on end. Finally, it stopped and was replaced with large thuds. I couldn't imagine what could cause sounds that loud and resonating, but it was enough to cause my own walls to shake. When at last, the man was released or killed or gone, my door was kept open again.

This pattern repeated over and over. Sometimes I was allowed to go about as I wished while other times, I was kept in my room with another person trapped in a nearby room being tortured. Eventually, when the doors would open back up, I didn't even have the motivation to leave my room unless necessary. I quickly lost track of how long I had been kept in this lonely prison and with it, the hope of anyone saving me. The only thing I knew was coming now was whatever this 'gift' the guy promised me. Assuming it was what caused everyone else to suffer for days on end, I was absolutely dreading it.


	2. Alaska

Kody's POV

Carlisle insisted that we visit the Denali's despite me not wanting to leave Naomi behind. He had some reason behind it, but all I could think about was having to leave Naomi. My lovely Naomi, or Mia as she preferred. Her full name was just as beautiful as she was though, and I couldn't help but using it.

It was the first day at another new school, and as soon as I laid eyes on her, I knew she was special. My mind couldn't stop coming back to her no matter how hard I tried to focus on other things. She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen, and I instantly wanted to know her. Hearing my thoughts, Edward concluded that she was probably my mate. Although I knew how much trouble Edward and Bella had to go through to be together, I also knew I had to be with her.

After introducing myself, I learned her name was Mia and she was a freshman. She seemed hesitant to my advances at first, but eventually she gave me a try. Ever since then, we had been happily dating and in love. She still didn't know I was a vampire because I was too scared to tell her, and she either didn't notice anything strange or didn't care.

I knew one day I would eventually have to tell her, especially if I wanted her to be mine forever, but she still had all of high school to get through, so I wasn't in a rush. Bella would assure me that Mia wouldn't change her mind about me just because I was a vampire, but I could never be completely sure. She was the greatest thing to ever happen to me; all of her funny, little habits captivated me - the way her eyes flitted away when she was nervous, her dimples whenever she smiled, and even the way her eyes bore into me and her pout when she refused to back down. I couldn't wait until she could become a vampire.

In the meantime, I would take her on dates to wherever she wanted to go, and we'd hold each other's hand, cuddle, and ever so cautiously, at least on my part, kiss. If she ever thought my persistent cold skin odd, she never brought it up.

While I was reminiscing about my time with Mia, the others were chatting with each other. They knew how hard this was for me, so they let me zone out.

"Alice, what is it?" Bella's question broke me from my reverie. I looked around and saw everyone staring at Edward and Alice who were both frozen in shock.

"She's gone," Alice whispered, but we all clearly heard it.

"Who?" I asked full of dread, knowing the answer already.

"Mia."

I stood up quickly and shook Alice for more information. "What happened?" I shouted. Jasper growled at me and stepped in between me and Alice.

"She was walking home from school, and someone took her. I think it was a vampire, but I don't know who," Alice said frantically.

"I've never seen him before either," Edward added.

"Where is he taking her?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell. I'm so sorry, Kody," Alice replied still staring off in the distance.

"We need to go back now. I knew this wasn't a good idea." Instantly, I was in motion, packing up and getting ready to head back as fast as possible. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sit still through a plane ride, I immediately started sprinting home.

When we all made it back, we began searching for her but to no avail. There was absolutely no trace of her other than her backpack left on the sidewalk halfway to her house. She was reported as missing, but I knew the police would never be able to find her if it was really a vampire that did it.

Over time, Alice gathered that she was being kept in a large, metal building, and she was all by herself, unharmed as of now. As much as it pleased me to hear that she was okay, it didn't help us at all in finding her.

I was completely distraught. I couldn't even go to school anymore, and I was set off by the smallest of things. When I was forced to go back the first day, I received everyone's stares as they knew Mia was my girlfriend. The occasional stares were not uncommon since we were vampires, but these ones - pitying, depressed ones - I couldn't handle. It took everything I had not to scream out in rage or hurt anyone for even looking at me the wrong way.

"Dakoda," Esme scolded me when I launched myself at Emmett for his joke. It wasn't even mean, but I was not in the mood. When I calmed down, I started dry sobbing. I missed Naomi so much.

"We'll get her back, Kody, I promise," Esme soothed me as she comforted me in her motherly embrace.

"It's all my fault. I should have stayed here with her. I never should have left her side," I cried out full of guilt. Jasper tried to calm me down, but as was usual these days, he was unable to be effective against my constant depression.

"No one could have known this would happen, surely if Alice didn't. It's no one's fault. She could have been taken even if she weren't involved in our lives, but nevertheless, we will find her." Esme continued holding me until I calmed down again.

It felt good to have a mother again after so many years alone. During my human life, my mother had been like any other mom - caring but stern. She was somewhat distant because she was constantly working, but she always made sure to show us that she loved us.

She died, well we both died, during the earthquake in San Francisco in 1906 when our house had collapsed on us. A large piece fell and knocked her in the head, killing her instantly right in front of my eyes. I, however, was trapped under the rubble for a day until someone found me. Trapped in the dark, I could hear people piling through the rubble looking for survivors. I called out to them, and someone quickly removed the piece of roof on top of me with surprising strength. My hopes of being saved were quickly dashed, though, when I saw their eyes - bright red. Without further hesitation, the vampire started draining me until another vampire came in and attacked them, leaving me with barely enough blood left in me to survive.

When I woke up from the transformation, I was all alone. I would have been killed off by the Volturi for exposing myself if some kind nomads hadn't found me and taught me what my dead sire should have. For my first few years, I stayed with them before leaving to venture out on my own since their company wasn't enough.

During the face-off against the Volturi, my old coven reached out and invited me to come with them to help the Cullen's. I instantly became attached to the family style they lived. After adjusting my diet with the Denali's in Alaska for a couple of years, I moved to live with the Cullen's happier than I had ever been as a vampire. The only thing to ever make me feel better was being with Mia. Now that I lost her, I realized just how much she had brightened my life.

* * *

Make sure to follow, favorite, and review to let me know how I'm doing.


	3. In the Beginning

Mia's POV

Out of all the people I wished I could see again, it was Kody I missed most. Sure, I loved my family and all, but we weren't that close. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved Kody. Some people would call it first love, but for some reason, I thought it was more than that. It was almost like my body ached to be near him when he was away, and boy was he away a lot. His family was always going on vacations; they were really rich.

The first day I met Kody was my second day of high school. It was actually quite funny. Since I was transferred from a different middle school than the rest, I assumed he was from that one and knew everyone else; however, he was new as well and thought the same of me. We both kept asking each other questions which only made us more confused. Eventually, we got it all cleared up, and we became good friends.

Talking to Kody was really easy; we just got each other. Our tastes and hobbies were similar, and he was the smartest person I knew, although he would tell you the same about me. We would spend all day talking, even when we got home from school.

"Hello?" I asked even though I could tell from caller ID that it was Kody.

"Hi Mia," he replied in his usual cheery voice. Although, my friends told me that he was never very cheery when other people tried to talk to him. I couldn't blame him though; the other people at school weren't that great.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to keep talking to you," he outright stated. I was a little stunned at his bluntness.

"You could have texted." Calling and talking on the phone wasn't really that common anymore. If it weren't Kody on the phone at that moment, I would have demanded that they just text. Holding conversations wasn't always my forte.

"But I'd rather hear your voice. Plus, this is faster."

"Oh okay."

That was the first time I knew something was up about him. No other guy had ever paid me that much attention before or was that nice, so when he did end up asking me out, I wasn't too surprised. That's not to say that I was completely for it. Since no guy had ever paid me attention, I was wary of Kody's intentions. Plus, any awkwardness between us had finally disappeared. If we were to start dating, it would only come back.

But Kody was persistent. Whenever we'd be talking, he'd always bring up some activity and ask if I wanted to go with him.

"Like a date?" I asked in my I-know-what-you're-doing voice.

"Well of course," he'd reply back with his usual politeness around this topic.

"What's wrong with being friends?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. Part of dating is being best friends with that person. There's just a little more added on to it."

"It's that little more that I'm worried about," I said honestly. After all, he was my best friend.

"I promise I would never hurt you. I'm nothing like any of the guys at school. They all have such dirty thoughts all the time. I promise you that I'm the perfect gentleman."

After chuckling at his comment, I replied, "That's true."

"So is it a date then?"

I hesitated for a moment, thinking about it. I really did want to date Kody; the only thing holding me back were fears of ruining what we already had, but that wasn't really a good reason. I finally responded, "It is."

When we finally started dating, it was a little awkward like I expected, but it was so wonderful. Much better than being friends like Kody said. I imagined the awkwardness was my fault, but Kody insisted that it was him. Sure, he had some quirks like his poor circulation which made his skin cold and his strange diet, but in terms of being sociable, he was super charismatic and always knew how to be the perfect gentleman.

We were always so happy together, and he seemed to cater to my every whim, within reason of course. He agreed to take our relationship slow since it was both our first time, but I quickly fell in love with him regardless. I never had the courage to tell him yet though. After all, we had only dated for six months, and something about Kody made me think we'd be together for much more than that.

My chances may have passed, though. Being stuck inside this prison away from everyone I knew was slowly killing me inside. I was barely living, each day blurring into the next with no purpose or motivation to escape. The highlights of my dark life now included food trays, trips to the bathroom, and the torturous screams that now went on constantly around me. If I hadn't been rescued after however long I had been here, there was no chance of it happening.

The only thing left for me was to wait until I was given the crazy man's torturous gift. Maybe then, I'd finally get some peace in heaven.

I wish I could say the people who loved me would be able to get the same closure I could. At what point would they stop searching for me and give up? At what point, do you decide that someone you love is gone? With no evidence to prove that they are truly dead but no way to get it, how do you move on with your life? With these questions in mind, I was almost glad that I was on this end of the situation and not theirs. It probably saved me more heartache, not that I didn't miss them dearly.


	4. A Change in Routine

Kody's POV

Each day was worse than the last. It was like I was living with a ticking bomb, but I never knew when it could finally blow up, when Mia's life would finally end. Despite everyone's efforts, we were no closer to finding her than when we started. We were sure, now, that it was in fact due to a vampire, but there was no trail to follow. Both Mia's and the vampire's scent had ended at the edge of the road where they took off in a car. By now, even that was long gone.

We tried to search every building that could match Alice's description, but it could literally be anywhere in the world. The only reason I continued to hunt and remain living was because Alice knew Mia was still alive at least for the time being.

Through her visions, Alice had found out that some vampire was creating many vampires in this strange facility where he could keep them all locked up and separated, so they couldn't kill each other. Surely, they were meant to kill other vampires; there was no other reason to raise such an army. We tried looking for them in the south, but the cloudy weather in Alice's visions didn't match up with anywhere where vampire wars are common.

But when Mia's scent started fading from the house, my car, all the places so important to me, it seemed harder to keep going. Like her scent, humans eventually fade away into oblivion, and that possibility got stronger the longer she was away from me.

With no school to interrupt me, I was constantly searching for her, going further and further away from home each time. My family would help me when they could, but they were still keeping up the pretenses of living in society. Of course, it wasn't their mate that was gone although they all claimed to know what I was going through.

I was currently sitting at home in between one of my searches resting. Vampires didn't need to rest physically, but I needed a break from my heartbreaking efforts. Maybe, if I could think here for a minute, I would figure something out.

"No, no, no," Alice started saying. Instantly, I was at her side waiting for her to share what was going on. It had to be related to Naomi, but obviously it was not good which made me even more nervous.

"They're going to change her," Alice said.

"No, it shouldn't happen like this. She's too young." I collapsed on the spot. I knew she wasn't dead, but this was still horrible. She was only fifteen, and now she had to give up the rest of her life. Hopefully, we'd be reunited, but things would be different now.

Assuming she wasn't killed for whatever purpose this guy was creating vampires for, she at least had a better chance at living than when she was human which filled me with some hope. On the other hand, there could be no good reason that someone would create a bunch of vampires in the way he was. More than ever did I want to find Naomi and destroy whoever was putting her through this torture.

* * *

Mia's POV

Half asleep, I vaguely noticed the whooshing noise signaling the opening of my door, but I was too tired to care. Even if I was awake, I doubt I'd care much.

What caused me to jolt awake were two cold hands on me. They tilted my head to the side as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I noticed the door shutting again before a burning drew my attention away. It felt like my neck was on fire, but when I put my hand against it, all I felt was a warm stickiness. I couldn't hold in my screams as the pain slowly spread throughout my body getting worse and worse. The one coherent thought I could form was that this must have been what the others had gone through. It was the worst pain I could have ever imagined, worse than death - making me wish I was dead.

Time seemed to be endless as my body burned in its own personal hell. I knew this was the end; nobody could survive this. I was finally going to die the same way the others around me had done for these past weeks or months.

I could hear screaming in the background, and with a sliver of thought realized it was me, but everything was in so much pain that I couldn't feel my throat making such noises. The pain consumed me so that I could feel and think of nothing but it.

Eventually, I noticed an absence of pain in my fingers and toes. It was strange. I had become so accustomed to the intense pain that it was like I couldn't feel anything in comparison. For a sliver of a moment, I thought that it was easing up, but I soon realized it was only getting more intense. The worst was yet to be over. While the burning receded slowly from my extremities, it gathered in my core and gained more and more heat.

My heart, unable to take the escalating torture, was beating so impossibly fast that it was vibrating. It finally sputtered with a last couple beats before it went silent. The pain seemed to have left everywhere but my throat as my heart beat ended.

This is what it must feel like to be dead, I thought. It was deathly quiet as I laid completely still. All I could feel was the itching burn in my throat - which felt like I had swallowed glass and a glass blower itself - and the floor beneath me.

I opened my eyes to see what hell looked like because according to all the pain, I must have ended up there. I was surprised, then, to see that I was still in the same room. It looked different now though. Despite still not having any lights, I was able to see much more clearly. There was dust floating in the air and all the smudges I had made on the metal. I stared at my surroundings not quite sure what was going on with me but distracted by it nonetheless.

"Ahh, you're awake." The voice startled me, and I suddenly found myself crouched in the corner growling at nothing. Looking around, I noticed the smallest camera in the upper corner of my room. Next to it was a speaker from which his voice originated. How had I not noticed it before? I studied it for some time while other parts of my brain tried to figure out what this guy wanted from me.

"At long last, you've been freed from the ailments of humanity. It's time for you to enjoy yourself. Walk out of your room," the voice instructed as the door slowly creeped open. It had never seemed so slow before, maybe because I was anxiously waiting to get out.

As soon as it stopped, I rushed out, the fastest I had ever gone. I looked around wondering where to go next. I considered the bathroom, but I didn't feel the need to go.

"Go to your right," the voice continued. I continued on to the room with the cliff, making sure to stay clear of it.

"Now jump down." Was he crazy? I wasn't going to do that. I may have wished earlier to die, but now that I had gotten past that obstacle, I felt perfectly fine. In fact, I felt like I could do anything, certainly not the mentality of someone who would go and kill themselves.

When I refused to move, the voice came back. "Jump on down. I promise you won't get hurt. You've got some special tricks now."

I still didn't budge. There was nothing that would make me go down there. Maybe that weird torture had made me special somehow, but I wasn't going to test it out like that. Instead, I plopped down and sat frozen in place, arms crossed over my chest.

When the guy realized I wasn't going to listen, he sent in some guards. I heard the swooshing of a door below and footsteps. Considering I could usually barely hear the door from my room when I was mere feet away from it, I was a little confused why I could hear it now from all the way up here.

Suddenly, four guards rose up from the cliff and approached me. Scared of what they were going to do to me, I sprinted in the opposite direction and ended up in the bathrooms in the blink of an eye - another strange thing. I had barely thought to move and here I was.

The guard quickly caught up with me and grabbed my arms roughly. I struggled against them and fought a couple of them off before the others restrained me. All four of them each had a hold and dragged me to the dreaded cliff. As if it was just a step in a staircase, they easily hopped down into the abyss. Everything in me was screaming danger as we descended, and my senses were hyperaware as it seemed to take forever. We landed with a soft thud, and they escorted me out as if nothing happened.

"Now, it's time for you to get a snack. Your throat must be burning." The voice had returned, but this time in person. He stood with smug smile on his pale face and burgundy eyes boring into me. His eyes made me reconsider my previous thought of being in hell because he sure looked like the devil to me.

With the reminder of my throat, my thoughts were consumed with it. Thinking about it seemed to make it worse which only made it even harder to ignore. I took a gasp as the pain flooded to the forefront of my mind. A small scent came to my attention which caused me to suddenly lick the source which was on my hand. It tasted better than anything I had ever eaten. When I looked at my hand again, it was perfectly clean. I didn't know what was on it before, but it was gone now sadly. I desperately wanted more of whatever it was.

"It's finally time I introduce myself. I'm Ryder, your new master. I'm sorry it took so long for you to get to this point, but I wanted to make sure there weren't people coming after me for it. My guards were dumb enough to take someone protected like you, but it all worked out in the end. Didn't it?"

I could barely pay attention to what he was saying. Not only did it make no sense, but my throat was all I could think about. When I didn't respond, he said a overly sweet goodbye, waved the guards forward, and left.


	5. Making Plans

Once outside, the guards let go of me. They gave me a little push as if they wanted me to run away, so I did. I sprinted as fast as I could, but the guards mostly kept up. It was insane how fast I was going. We were in a rundown part of some town with buildings rushing past me, yet everything was still in focus even in the dim moonlight. If anything, it was in even more focus than before. I could see each loose pebble on the road as I ran past it and read every street sign down the street for as long as it could go. After an eternity locked up, running at full speed felt exhilarating and empowering.

With the blow of a wind, that same heavenly scent - even stronger than before - filled my nostrils. Without even thinking about it, I chased off in the direction of the scent. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I needed to have it again. Nothing was going to get in my way. As I got closer, the sounds of a city got louder. I could hear cars and people talking.

I ended up in an alley where some guy was doing some sketchy stuff in the dark. I didn't pay attention to what it was. I heard the thick, slushing liquid pumping around and launched myself at him. Warm nectar guzzled down my throat, somewhat easing the long-lasting burn. When the source ran dry, I dropped it to the ground and instantly sought out more.

Fortunately, his friend appeared and was my next victim. With each new person I drained, my throat felt better and better. Finally, the guards had decided I had had enough and grabbed ahold of me. I growled at them and fought with everything I had, but I couldn't outdo the four of them. Dragging me all the way back to my prison, the only thing on my mind was how to get more of that divine liquid. The memory of the taste and feeling consumed my mind.

When I was thrown back in my room, I finally calmed down enough to realize what had happened. I drank those men's blood, and I liked it. Was I a vampire? I couldn't believe that I had killed people. It was so horrible, but at the same time, it felt so good. On some level, I even wanted to do it again. No! I wasn't a killer, or at least I didn't used to be. Whatever I was now, I guess I was a killer. What would my life be like now?

For a whole day (don't ask how I knew), I tried to sit completely still thinking it all over, yet I still hadn't come to a conclusion. There were no more of the usual interruptions as no one came in to give me food nor did I need to use the bathroom - part of being a vampire, I assumed.

Interruptions to my deep contemplation did come in the form of my clothes. Whenever I accidentally took a breath, the blood that stained my clothes flooded my senses and sent me on a blood craze. I'd scream out, demanding more blood and pounding on the walls. After a while of holding my breath, which I apparently didn't need, I'd finally calm down some. As the burning in my throat got worse and worse, it became harder to ignore sending me off on another craze. I wasn't even in control of my own body anymore.

Apparently, neither were the others. With my enhanced hearing, I could now hear every sound the other vampires made. They too would pound on the walls and scream for blood which would set off others as well. I wasn't sure if knowing that I was acting in a similar fashion to them was reassuring or not.

Being locked up was even worse than it was before because freedom seemed so close now yet still so far away. After what could have been months, I finally got a taste of the outside world only to be thrown back in this horrid place. If only someone could drive a stake through my heart.

Finally, the door opened back up, and I quickly stood in front only to be nose to nose with the same four guards as last time. The routine repeated where I went out, sucked some people dry, and was thrown back in this room to wallow in guilt at murdering people but also wanting to go out and do it again.

On later trips, I tried to avoid people, but the guards kept steering me towards the city. As soon as their scent became present, I was unable to stop myself. After feeding myself, I promised myself to try and restrain myself harder next time, but by the time I was let out again, my throat was hurting so bad it almost wasn't worth it to try.

Kody's POV

"Will she make it? What's she look like? Will she be okay?" I loaded Alice with questions I knew she wouldn't necessarily be able to answer. I was so nervous. I was supposed to be there for Naomi when she transformed and adjusted, but now she'd have to go through it all alone. What would she think when she realized what she was? Would she still want me when she realized that I was just like her? That was assuming we'd get back to her, but I refused to believe otherwise.

"Calm down, Kody. I can't figure anything out when you're like this. Not much is going on— wait!" Alice's eyes glazed over as she got another vision, hopefully this time a good one. "They're letting her out to go hunting…but not the good kind," Alice whispered the last part under her breath in despair.

Thinking of Mia hunting people caused another spike of panic to hit me. That thought hadn't even come to me before. It was just another reason to worry about her reaction to me.

"Wait, wait! She's in a city. I can see the street signs. Look up these street names," Alice commanded me as she wrote some down.

Practically ripping the paper out of her hands, I flew over to the computer and typed away. "Right here. The city's right here."

Ending the vision, Alice came over to look at my results. "You're right. We'll go there right away and start looking around. They're locking her back up in the same building, so we'll narrow our search down to near the city."

"I hope she's there and okay," I lamented once again as everyone whizzed around preparing. We knew we'd be facing several vampires, so we were calling in any friends we could to help. We still didn't know why they took Mia, but it couldn't be good. Putting a stop to everything there would have been a good idea whether my mate was involved in it or not.

I didn't want to wait for everyone to show up, but my family claimed it was the smartest option. We couldn't go in alone, and the longer we waited, they more cities Alice saw my mate hunting in to narrow down our search. Our target building now had to be in the center of all the clusters of cities.

Allowing my mate to continue hunting like this, I knew would only make her feel worse about herself and us. It was like I was reliving my first time as a vampire all over again - rampaging through the city, drinking any human in site, not knowing what other option there is. It was even worse for Mia since she was still someone's captor.

After a week, our house was full of vampires who could get here in the shortest amount of time, and Alice had locked down on what she thought the building was. Although it would take even longer, we had to run instead of fly since all these red eyes couldn't be surrounded by humans for so long. Because of Alice, they all knew Mia would be okay waiting a little bit longer, but I didn't think they were accounting for her emotional state.

"Goodbye Renesmee," Bella said as she and Edward hugged their daughter goodbye.

"I don't see why I can't go. I want to help Mia too," she complained at being left behind.

"And if not her, why not me? It's been too long since I've gotten to kill some bloodsuckers," Jacob added.

"If you go, how are you to ensure that your wife will stay at home and not follow us to fight," Edward explained to him. Even after all these years, he still hadn't completely accepted Jacob being his son-in-law.

Jacob sighed but nodded in response. "Anything for Nessie. Good luck guys." He went to hold her hand as we all started to run off to save Mia.

As we got closer to our destination, everyone was getting more anxious for a fight while I was anxious to see Mia again. Alice, who was riding on Jasper's back to focus on her visions, was trying to see the most successful way to attack based on Jasper's suggestions of strategies. She was constantly monitoring the vampires' every movement as well as ours which in hindsight wasn't the best strategy.

"Okay, so one group is going to go in and attack them straight on. Another group is going to be waiting for the second wave while the final group is going to try and sneak in from behind," Jasper started explaining to us as we stood right outside where they would be able to detect us. Edward, now being able to read their thoughts, was fine tuning the strategy with Jasper and Alice.

I should have been listening to the plan, but all I could focus on was looking for Mia among those prisons. Being reunited at last and hugging her with all my strength to ensure that she was okay was all I wanted to do at this moment.

"What about all the newborns locked up?" someone brought up.

"As soon as they notice us, they're going to release some of the more controlled ones to help them fight us off, so we'll have to kill those. As for the other ones, we'll either have to kill them too, or people will have to volunteer to help teach them the rules. That can be decided after," Alice explained sadly.

The silence that followed was filled with the strongest anticipation and optimism, no doubt thanks to Jasper. The major could finally fight against other vampires and use his powers to build the army's morale again. At least it was for a good cause this time.

Finally, the first group charged in. My family was all part of the third group, so that we could try and look for Mia since everyone would be, hopefully, too distracted to notice us.

"Don't worry, Kody. You'll be reunited with Mia before you know it." Esme, always the mother, was there to reassure me as I was practically jumping with nerves. It was a completely human mannerism, but I couldn't help it. Mia made me feel so human again.

At last, it was our turn. We stayed in the back of the group as we entered the fortified building. Collisions and snarls up ahead alerted us to the battle. Body parts were being ripped off and thrown all over the place. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all rushed in to help out. The rest of us started our search.


End file.
